Broken Angel
by WeightlessMer
Summary: Danny no es tan fuerte como parece. Todo tiene un límite, y él ha llegado al suyo


Broken angel

Esta por todas las veces que lloró, escondido en un baño del instituto, pidiendo por favor que nadie lo encontrara. Que nadie viera ese cuerpo frágil, patético que se escondía del mundo porque este no lo aceptaba como era.

_Y se corta._

Esta por todas aquellas noches en vela, pensando cuando volvería. Todas aquellas veces que lo necesitó a su lado, que necesitó que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no estaba solo.

_Se vuelve a cortar._

Esta por todas aquellas noches que oyó llorar a su madre, sola en la habitación de al lado, y fue a consolarla, sabiendo que no era a él a quien quería.

Ansioso por volver a sentir algo, _se corta._

Esta por todos los días de su vida, desde que cumplió los 15 años que necesitó a alguien a su lado, y no lo tuvo.

Una más por lo patética y absurda que es su vida.

_Un corte más._

Sólo un corte más, uno más y acabará con todo. La sangre corre por su brazo, desde el codo hasta la muñeca las heridas abundan, la sangre mana de ellas, feliz por haber salido, las gotas hacen carreras, a ver quién llega antes al suelo, a ver quién hace que sienta más dolor.

Dolor. Que palabra tan interesante. Tan llena de significado y a la vez tan mal utilizada. A veces pensamos que dolor es lo que se siente cuando con 5 años te caías en el parque y mamá te limpiaba la herida con alcohol, eso quizá fuera molestia. Luego crecemos y pensamos que el dolor es ver como las cosas que quieres, las que siempre habías dado por seguras, fallan, se rompen. Cuando aquel amigo que siempre estuvo a tu lado se marcha, cuando te deja tu primer novio. Pero llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que el dolor es ver como la vida sigue y tú estás parado, mirando. Ver cómo las personas que te rodean crecen, siguen con su vida, superan sus problemas, y tú sigues ahí, regodeándote en el sufrimiento, limitándote a existir.

Una reflexión tan profunda se merece un corte. ¿Por qué no? El gran final.

Ha acabado sentado en el suelo del baño, con la espalda pegada a la pared y las rodillas en el pecho. Está rodeado por un charco de sangre y tiembla suavemente. Levanta la cuchilla, sólo un corte más, está deseando acabar con todo.

La posa en la piel amoratada de su muñeca, entre dos heridas bastante grandes, con un gemido ahogado, y la hunde despacio, disfrutando.

No contiene un grito de dolor, nadie se preocupará. Él no tiene a nadie.

Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, la sangre sale a borbotones por su brazo.

Oye un portazo.

-Danny?

No contesta, no quiere que le encuentren.

Siente golpes en la puerta, se está asustando. Quiere levantarse y abrir, pero no puede. Las piernas no le responden.

Danny quiere gritar, quiere llorar, y no es capaz.

-¡Danny, joder, ábreme!

Intenta hablar, decirle que no puede, que quiere pero no puede, pero de su boca solo sale un susurro:

-Doug…

-Danny? Ábreme, Danny, me estás asustando.

Hace un esfuerzo, moviéndose hacia su derecha, levantando el brazo sano y girando el pestillo. Tras lo que le parece una eternidad, Dougie entra.

-Oh, dios. No, no, no. Danny, Danny, joder, ¿Qué has hecho?

Se abalanza sobre él, agarrándole el brazo con cuidado, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Mierda. ¡Joder! Danny, ¿Cómo te haces esto?

Danny no responde, agacha la cabeza y llora. Sólo desea quedarse dormido. Dormir y no despertar jamás.

Dougie agarra una toalla y envuelve su brazo herido en ella, haciendo presión para que deje de sangrar.

Danny suelta un gemido e intenta apartar el brazo.

Dougie le coge la barbilla, y Danny cierra los ojos.

-No, Danny, ahora no te puedes dormir. Háblame.

Danny le ignora, quiere estar solo. Pero claro, los desgraciados siempre tienen un héroe que los salva. Violet tenía a Tate y él, tiene a Dougie.

-Vamos, Danny, no te duermas, cuéntame algo. Dime… dime… Háblame de Vicky, sé que la quieres mucho.

No se ha dado cuenta de que Dougie está limpiando sus heridas hasta que siente el escozor en el brazo. Le ayuda a despertarse.

Habla en un susurro:

-Vicky… Ella es genial… Siempre ha estado a mi lado…

-¿Y de qué color es su pelo, Danny?

Danny suelta una risa convertida en jadeo.

-Ahora es rubia… Y antes fue pelirroja… Creo ya no se acuerda de cómo era… al principio…

Dougie sonríe.

-¿Cómo era de pequeña?

-Ella era… muy alegre… Y…

Danny se calla al sentir las vendas que aprietan su brazo y se contiene para no gritar.

No puede evitar que una lágrima se deslice por su mejilla y al momento, siente los brazos de Dougie rodeándole, apretándole contra su pecho, y se deja llevar.

Danny llora, sintiéndose protegido en el abrazo de Dougie durante lo que le parecen horas.

Dougie deja que Danny se desahogue durante un rato, y luego le lleva a su cuarto.

-Deberías dormir un poco Danny, mañana hablaremos.

Pero Danny sigue abrazado a Dougie, tembloroso.

-Quédate conmigo…

Dougie clava sus ojos en los de su amigo.

-Está bien. Voy a cambiarme, haz tú lo mismo y ahora vengo.

Cuando Dougie vuelve, ya vestido con su pijama, encuentra a Danny sentado en su cama, exactamente igual que lo dejó.

-Soy patético, ¿no?

-¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no, Danny, sólo has pasado por un mal momento.

-No, soy un niñato patético, mírame, estoy aquí dejando que tú me cuides cuando debería ser al revés.

-Pero Danny, yo estoy aquí contigo porque quiero, porque quiero que estés bien. No sé por qué has hecho esto- Desliza un dedo por las vendas que rodean el brazo de Danny, sin llegar a tocarlas- pero sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. Tú hablas, yo escucho.

-Yo… Doug, es todo. Yo no quiero ser así. Y es todo por mi culpa…

Dougie acaricia el brazo de Danny en silencio, intentando darle ánimos.

-M-mi padre se fue por mi culpa y… mi madre…

-No es tu culpa- corta Dougie-, nunca lo fue.

Danny niega con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Se siente como si nadie quisiera escucharlo. Parece muy fuerte a veces, pero por dentro está hecho añicos.

Dougie aprieta el lazo alrededor de Danny.

-Jamás fue tu culpa. Te lo prometo.


End file.
